Hardgore Alice/Synopsis
Prior to Magical Girl Raising Project Contemplating Suicide Ako Hatoda lived a happy life with her father and mother. That is until the two started fighting. Eventually, her father snapped and killed her mother, causing him to be arrested. Afterwards, Ako was taken in by her aunt and uncle. At school, people started avoiding her due to her father's actions. When she went to visit her father in prison, he angrily told her to leave. All of this caused Ako to consider herself nothing more than a burden to others. She thus began to secretly plan her own suicide. She began to steal drug pills from her grandfather until she had enough to kill herself from an overdose. One night, while returning home, Ako noticed she had lost her key. This ended up enhancing her self hatred and she resolved to push through with her suicide plan. However, at that moment, she was confronted by a "white Magical Girl", who came to help her. As the Magical Girl looked for the key, Ako was overwhelmed by her kindness. Upon finding the key and returning it, the Magical Girl smiled at Ako, causing her to be reminded of her mother. Upon taking the key, Ako wanted to thank the Magical Girl, but she noticed that she was gone. Ako now had a new reason to live: To find and repay the "white Magical Girl" for her kindness. Becoming A Magical Girl Having heard of the rumor that playing the popular mobile game Magical Girl Raising Project can turn one into a real Magical Girl, Ako pleaded with her aunt to buy her a mobile phone. After downloading the game, Ako designed her character to be the counterpart to the "white Magical Girl". The Magical Girl dressed in white, so Ako dressed her character in black. The Magical Girl wore an eastern school uniform, so Ako wanted to dress her character in a western school uniform. However, she didn't know any, so she designed her character after Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" instead. Thus, the character Hardgore Alice was created. After playing the game for a while, Fav appeared before Ako and turned her into a real Magical Girl. Fav then informed Ako, now Hardgore Alice, that her magic as a Magical Girl is to "quickly heal any wounds". Hardgore Alice tested her ability by stabbing her arm with a knife a few times but stopped after it reminded her of her former suicidal tendencies. Afterwards, Hardgore Alice spend days searching N-City for the "white Magical Girl". The Immortal Magical Girl ]] After having been a Magical Girl for a while, Hardgore Alice gained Sister Nana as her mentor. During Alice's first meeting with her and Weiss Winterprison, she was informed of that the Magical Girls were forced into an elimination game where the losers would die. During the meeting, Hardgore Alice also learned that the "white Magical Girl" was named Snow White. Upon learning that she was supposed to meet with her partner at the docks, Hardgore Alice immediately left to find her. While searching for Snow White, Hardgore Alice was informed that Fav had set-up an online shop where Magical Girl could buy Magic Items in return for their lifespan. Hardgore Alice bought the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, which is supposed to bring luck to its bearer. After a long search, Hardgore Alice finally found Snow White. As Hardgore Alice approached her to introduce herself, her head was suddenly cut off by Magicaloid 44. However, she survived her beheading because of her magic. Seeing Magicaloid about to kill Snow White, Hardgore Alice's headless body got up and punched a hole through her chest, killing her. Zombie Western ]] All the gore caused Snow White to faint from shock and even Alice herself was surprised at the power of her magic. Alice contacted Fav and requested him to tell her where Snow White lived, so she could return her home, which he did. After returning Snow White home, Alice gave her the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, praying it will protect her. Even though she had repaid her "debt", Hardgore Alice wanted to continue to take care of Snow White and become her partner. Having heard from Sister Nana that Snow White was supposed to meet up with her partner at the docks, Alice went to search for her. While searching, Alice was ambushed by Calamity Mary, who wanted to kill her to avenge Magicaloid 44. It was here that Alice learned the full power of her magic, as Many continuously shot, stabbed and burned her, but she always came back. Mary finally threw her in the ocean, but once again survived. Partnering with Snow White Hardgore Alice attended a meeting between Snow White, Sister Nana, and Winterprison. She hid behind Winterprison at first, not knowing how to approach Snow White, but eventually revealed herself and announced her support for Sister Nana's plan to prevent any further casualties. After Sister Nana and Winterprison left, Alice was left alone with Snow White. Snow White wanted to return the Lucky Rabbit's Foot, but Alice insisted it belonged to her now. She asked Snow White if she would like to team up with her, which she reluctantly accepted. When the National Highway was attacked, Alice joined Snow White in the search for survivors. The two were eventually confronted by Minael. Believing she had come to attack Snow White, Alice prepared to fight her. Snow White discovered that Tama wanted to ambush them from the back. Their plan ruined, Minael and Tama retreated. After the incident, Fav announced that the remaining Magical Girl will be cut to four. This causes Snow White to breakdown, believing there are no true Magical Girls anymore. Hardgore Alice tries to convince her otherwise, but Snow White forces her to take back the Lucky Rabbit's Foot and then leaves. Ambushed at School The next morning after her fight with Snow White, Hardgore Alice goes to school as Ako Hatoda. There, she is confronted by Swim Swim, who had discovered her identity. Knowing she is mortal in human form and she will be killed if she reveals her identity, Ako runs to find a place to transform. She enters an alley but is stabbed in the back by Swim Swim, who then leaves. Mortally wounded and knowing that she is going to die, Ako wishes to at least meet Snow White one last time. At that moment, the Lucky Rabbit's Foot started to glow. Because of the Rabbit's Foot's magic, Snow White does end up showing up. While not realizing it's her at first, Snow White discovers her identity when she sees the Lucky Rabbit's Foot. Ako tells her that there is still a true Magical Girl in N-City because she is still there. She gives the Lucky Rabbit's foot to Snow White and then passes away in her arms. Legacy Hardgore Alice's death had a big impact on Snow White. She ended up blaming herself for her death as she needed them to protect her. She thus resolved to get stronger so no one would ever need to protect her again. Years later, Snow White is still struggling to cope with Alice's passing. The Lucky Rabbit's Foot that Hardgore Alice gave Snow White later saved the life of Ripple after her battle with Swim Swim. Snow White later gives it to Ripple to keep her safe and it would once again save her life during her battle with Pythie Frederica. Category:Summary